Procreation Maddness!
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: *COMPLETE* A/U Not your average B/V fic, not when there's Vegeta's sperm with his personality and Bulma's eggs with a attitude! Our bodies missions in life with humor! How many battles will Vegeta's body lose to do what it's made to do! Procreate! B/V R/R
1. Mission Egg/Moon!

Disclaimer: I may not own the show, but I own Bulma's eggs and Vegeta's sperm right?  
  
  
  
A/N: Procreation in a whole new light! Part of my inspiration for this fic was from those 'Look whose talking now' movies and this porno movie strring Carmen Electra.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Mission Egg/Moon!  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta sat at the kitchen table, shoveling food down into his throat, still never satisfied. Mrs. Briefs skittered out the room and fiddled with things. Vegeta sighed in peace, but that peace was short lived, for his main distraction came walking into the room. Vegeta hated himself for his liking to the blue haired vixen he had come to distaste.  
  
  
Vegeta growled and nearly killed the fork in his gloved hand. She came in and brought her glasses closer to the bridge of her nose.  
  
  
*She looks not only intellegent but sexy with those glasses on* Vegeta thought. he then shook his head free of thoughts of Bulma.  
  
  
Bulma walked up to the island in the table and fixed herself a plate. Though she was tired and frustrated, with work and Yamcha, she still had work to do in the lab.  
  
  
*Maybe I could finish and have a nice hot bubble bath afterwards* Bulma thought.  
  
  
She shivered, but continued to pile the food onto her plate. Bulma went to the silverware drawere and got what she needed, she was taking her food to go. As she was leaving, her lab coat hooked onto the knob of the silverware drawer, causing the silverware to fall out. She growled, but ceased when she heard Vegeta chuckling whole heartedly.  
  
  
"Shut it Vegeta! Atleast help me get the silverware off the floor, I have to get back to the lab soon!"  
  
  
"I assist no one!"  
  
  
"You will if that someone's fixing your Gravitron!" Bulma shouted back.  
  
  
Vegeta grumbled to himself about how he could let a little weakling make him do anything! He walked over and bent down and picked the silverware up, she got on her knees to. Vegeta's pace of picking up the objects decreased a little, his concentration was diverted at the sight of Bulma's soft creamy cleavage. He exhaled out through his nose slowly, picking up any ol thing! His eyes were on one thing, he returned back to reality when he noticed that Bulma had finished picking up everything and that his length was slowly but surely hardening.  
  
  
"Blast it!" Vegeta cursed to himself.  
  
  
"What?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
Vegeta looked up with wide eyes in his mind but his usual stern expression.  
  
  
"I uh..didn't win this battle of picking up things! But I shall win next time!"  
  
  
Vegeta began to walk out the room in a strange manor. Bulma's eyebrow was high, and her curiosity was caught, but she couldn't think she had to get back to the lab.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ITROVL / ih-trov-uhl /   
In The Recesses of Vegeta's Length ~  
  
  
  
  
  
A man, obviously the superior in this room paced the front of the room, looking down at his squad. He stopped in the center and squared them all in the eye to see if they were paying attention.  
  
  
  
"Alright little swimmers, that siren you just heard was in fact a real alarm signaling the launch of our squad onto another planet. Your coppies (A/N: Here the sperm have coppies of themselves, the originals were coppied, as were there attitudes and personalities, which you'll meet soon. Yes sperm and eggs will have a personality!) are heading up into the launch pad as we speak, now onto the speed...."  
  
  
  
  
  
~ LSL / Little Swimmers League ~  
  
  
  
  
"Now when you launch out, be ready for dissapointment! Such as the...  
  
1.) Planet's Mouth   
2.) Shower Wall  
3.) Bed Sheets  
4.) Planet not Fertile  
5.) Planet's Chest  
6.) You Can't find the center of the Planet  
7.) Wrong hole  
8.) Launch Dealyed  
9.) The Planet's a Man  
  
And worst of all...  
  
10.) BC (Birth Control) such as Pills, Shots, Diaphrams and Morning After Pills  
  
  
What's our motto men!?" The Commander shouted.  
  
  
"Never be a waste!" The students shouted.  
  
  
The swimers filed out the classroom, their tails wiggling behind them. The Commander bid them farewell and luck on their mission to each and every swimmer.  
  
  
"Toro" nod & shake "Doubt" nod & shake "Smitty" nod & shake "Unbelievable" nod & shake "Macho" nod & shake "Guy" nod & shake "Carlos" nod & shake "Marshal" nod & shake.  
  
  
The swimmers swam out and to the launch pad.  
  
  
"S.S Vegeta ready for launch in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...Blast Off!"  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Bathroom ~  
  
  
  
Vegeta had come up here to take a cold shower. He couldn't shake his arousal, no matter how many things he thought of. Frieza butt raping Goku, the other way around, Mrs. Briefs naked, Dr. Briefs naked, The Ginyu Force working at a brothel. Nothing worked. He growled and gripped his rigid length and started to jerk off. He was leaning against the shower wall, ashamed beyond belief at what he was doing.  
  
  
God he was so close! His pace grew stronger and faster, the cold water pelted his back roughly. He groaned and released...onto the shower wall.  
  
  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The squadron screamed as they were shot against the shower wall. They groaned in pain and in the fact that their mission was unsuccesful.  
  
  
"Back to class again" Guy murmerd.  
  
  
"What a waste!" Smitty cried.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta cleaned up his mess, the shower wall and floor. he was so angry at himself and the woman, how she could reduce himself to self satisaction and not even be aware.  
  
  
"That's going to change!" Vegeta whispered to himself.  
  
  
He grabbed his towel and dried himself, while plotting what he'd do to get what he desired.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How was the first chapter!? There will be a lot of failed missions! You'll see the squadron again, though they may have died, they have coppies! The descriptions of the squadron is below...  
  
  
Toro - Second Leadign Strong Guy.  
  
Doubt - Can't tell what to belive.  
  
Smitty - Kindof the weaker swimmer, nerd actually.  
  
Unbelievable - Won't believe anything if it comes true.  
  
Macho - Full on himself!  
  
Guy - Seducer.  
  
Carlos - Spanish exchange student.  
  
Marshal - Leading strong guy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All the things that make up Vegeta's personality! Tee Hee! ^.^  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	2. Deal and Celebration

Disclaimer: I may not own the show, but I own Bulma's eggs and Vegeta's sperm right?  
  
  
  
A/N: Procreation in a whole new light! Part of my inspiration for this fic was from those 'Look whose talking now' movies and this porno movie strring Carmen Electra.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: *cough* Yes I'm young, 14, going to be 15 in December. I'm been writting sick twisted entertainment since I was 13. Yes I've seen it all, porno movies (maybe over 60) my favorite's Orgasmo! I've seen atleast 1 hentai movie, pathetic I know. But you see, I'm breaking the stereotypical barrier that dubbs me, a 14 year old girl, as average and dull. I'm black, I'm goth, and I get off on watching yaoi fanfiction! Aswell as B/V. *giggles* Enough about me, let's get back to the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
Deal and Celebration  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ IVB (Inside Vegeta's Brain) ~  
  
  
People dressed in red and black were sitting at their desks paying close attention to monitors. In the center of the room, there was someone sitting on a throne like chair, obviously the superior here.  
  
  
"Cournel, what are we to do about this plan?" A passer-by-er asked.  
  
  
"Let me have focus with eyes"  
  
  
"Aye Aye sir"  
  
  
The boy pressed a button and a screen came down.   
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta had put on some black pajama bottoms and was posted outside of Bulma's lab. He was observing her. She had taken off her lab coat and was at a lab table examining a mechanical box or whatever, she had an examining glass close to her eye, it reselmbing a scouter. She was bent over, her light purple blouse showing a deep amount of clevage, much to Vegeta's liking. He licked his lips and continued to think.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~   
  
  
  
  
  
"Now those are some new worlds I'd like to explore!" The cournel praised.  
  
  
"So what do I send to his mind?" someone asked.  
  
  
"Like I said earlier, purely sexual. Not bite her on the neck, anywhere else is fine. Sneak up on her and trap her. So she'll get angry! Be prepared for her to run. Propose just a sexual relationship, give her a sample, hmmmm, play with her womanhood, nibble on her neck, yeah that'll reel her in!"  
  
  
"Your the boss"  
  
  
The boy scrambled off towards Vegeta's mind. The cornel rubbed his hands together.  
  
  
"Prepare the body"  
  
  
"You think there will be intercourse sir?"  
  
  
"In all my years of controlling this body, I know for a fact! We're getting laid!"  
  
  
Everyone around cheered and got to their stations.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ITROVL ~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Attention all swimmers, we have gotten word that intercourse is ago! I repeat intercourse is ago!" The loud speakers shouted.  
  
  
On the golf course Carlos and Smitty were relaxing, while the otehrs were training.  
  
  
"Damn it all!" carlos said and began shouting in spanish. (A/N: Nothing against spanish people)  
  
  
"We may actually make it! Have hope!" Smitty tried to brighten up his friend.  
  
  
"Whatever! Lets go!"  
  
  
They ran to the academy and entered their classroom.  
  
  
"Finnaly you two have arrived" The teacher said. "Now as I was saying, we have a long way to wait, the plan hasn't even been innitiated, so you don't have to be launched yet"  
  
  
Everyone began to fidget in their seats.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~   
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta chuckled and snuck up upon his prey. He was right behind he and she didn't notice yet. He placed his hands lightly on her hips and grinded his hips into her bottom. Bulma screeched and stood up.  
  
  
"Vegeta, what the hell is wrong with you!?"  
  
  
Vegeta shot his hands out to the lab table, trapping her between cold table and warm muscle.  
  
  
"I have a proposition for you" Vegeta whispered.  
  
  
"I...I'm listening"  
  
  
Vegeta inhaled her scent.  
  
  
"I think we should strike a deal. It's obvious your attracted to me "  
  
  
"As if"  
  
  
"let me finish, as I am to you. Why not just make a deal to be available to the other's body whenever, where ever."  
  
  
"You've got to be kidding! I won't agree to anything to insane" Bulma spat.  
  
  
Vegeta chuckled and licked the side of her neck and began to nibble gently. Bulma's mouth opened, but nothing came out. His hand drifted south and beneath her skirt, Vegeta pushed her panties aside and stroked her clit. Bulma finnaly gasped, her body in shock, in confusion. She wanted to turn around and kick Vegeta when where he's most vulnerable, but she was more than aroused to care.  
  
  
Vegeta pushed up against her, making her feel how much he wanted her. His fingers dipped into her entrance then were dragged back to her clit then brought back to the opening and dipped inside, then two fingers slipped inside and began to massage her walls. Bulma was so close to her release, Bulma's hands were fidgeting, they needed something to do.  
  
  
"Don't be afraid to touch yourself woman" Vegeta whispered.  
  
  
Vegeta brought his other hand to her own and brough it up to her breast, moving it over the slowly erecting nipple. Vegeta pulled both of his hands away, shocking Bulma. He held up his one hand.  
  
  
"Look for yourself, I think this speaks for itself."  
  
  
Vegeta brought his hand to his lips and licked his fingers clean of his small snack. Bulma was still panting, wanting her orgasm to come so bad, she was on the brink of tears.  
  
  
"I can make you feel good Bulma...what's it going to be?"  
  
  
Bulma couldn't voice her answer so she nodded.  
  
  
"That's a good girl"  
  
  
Vegeta lifted her onto the lab table. He glanced at her project and placed it on the floor. The last thing he needed was Bulma screaming at him for their acticities ruining her...whatever it was. He looked into her eyes, she looked like she was suffering. He brought his lips to her, letting her taste the remains of her nether wine. Vegeta twirled his tounge inside her mouth, everything about Bulma seemed to taste sweet. His hands fisted her blouse and opened it up. He pushed it off her shoulders gently and unclapsed her bra. He pulled his mouth away and dragged his lazy tounge from her colar bone to around her nipple. Not touching it whatsoever.  
  
  
Bulma squirmed impatiently. She held his head in her hands, trying to push him. Vegeta laughed inwardly at her impatience and snagged the bud between his lips, sucking strong. Bulma squealed in delight, making him grow harder. He didn't neglect her other breast, giving it the same torture and reward treatment. He finnaly dove down and pulled her panties off from beheath her skirt and ran his hands up and down her milky thighs. She was spreading them eagerly. He blew on her moist center, making her legs swing. he nuzzled his way through her blue hair and dragged his tounge from her opening to her clit. Bulma was pushing Vegeta closer to her, enjoying all the naughty things he was doing.  
  
  
Vegeta scrambled up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He unzipped her skirt and pulled it to the ground. he gently pushed Bulma towards the table, it's coldness only seemed to make Bulma hotter. He began to disrobe himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We've got word! Good luck on your mission!"  
  
  
The little swimmers filed out and headed to the launch pad. They jumped inside the shuttle and awaited the countdown.  
  
  
"LS's prepare for a bumpy blastoff" the loud speakers boomed.  
  
  
"Great! I'm going to need some Ibu Profen after this!" Doubt muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta kicked his pants off his leg and climbed onto the table, he saw Bulma look down at his length, she moaned and swung her head back and forth.  
  
  
"So she lickes what she see's"  
  
  
Vegeta thrusted inside her and almost choked at how tight and wet she was. He began to piston out of her, filling her to the breaking point then pulling out. Bulma wrapped her legs around his waist, she was so deliciously close.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
"So this is what he meant by bumpy ride" Toro shakily said.  
  
  
The LS's were bouncing back and forth.  
  
  
"What the hell is going on out there?" Guy shouted.  
  
  
"Why can't this thing have seatbelts" Smitty muttered.  
  
  
"Countdown in 10...9...8"  
  
  
"Looks like we're almost there" Macho said.  
  
  
"5...4...3...2...1...BLASTOFF!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Vegeta.....Oh VEGETA"  
  
  
Vegeta grunted and released himself inside of Bulma's core. He panted against her neck then kissed her on her forhead. He jumped down and placed his pants on and left the room.  
  
  
"Now maybe I can train without a distraction"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Woah!" Everyone shouted.  
  
  
They were shot in a dark area. The turned the lights of their helmets on.  
  
  
"Last one there don't infiltrate a egg!" Carlos shouted.  
  
  
Everyone swam fast to find and get to the egg. Mashal was in the lead. He reached the eggs and found cobwebs surrounding them.  
  
  
"Damn someone call house keeping!" Macho muttered.  
  
  
Marshal tried to enter the egg but he couldn't.  
  
  
"Keep trying loosers" a female voice said.  
  
  
"like you won't succeed!"  
  
  
Everyone looked up at the two females that came from around the egg.  
  
  
"What gives?" Guy shouted.  
  
  
"We're not fertile so go home!"  
  
  
"What!?" Everyone shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tee Hee ^.^ I like this chapter alot. Next chapter will be just as good!  
  
  
Toro - Second Leadign Strong Guy.  
  
Doubt - Can't tell what to belive.  
  
Smitty - Kindof the weaker swimmer, nerd actually.  
  
Unbelievable - Won't believe anything if it comes true.  
  
Macho - Full on himself!  
  
Guy - Seducer.  
  
Carlos - Spanish exchange student.  
  
Marshal - Leading strong guy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All the things that make up Vegeta's personality! Tee Hee! ^.^  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	3. Quickie turned Failure

Disclaimer: I may not own the show, but I own Bulma's eggs and Vegeta's sperm right?  
  
  
  
A/N: Procreation in a whole new light! Part of my inspiration for this fic was from those 'Look whose talking now' movies and this porno movie strring Carmen Electra.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: *cough* Yes I'm young, 14, going to be 15 in December. I'm been writting sick twisted entertainment since I was 13. Yes I've seen it all, porno movies (maybe over 60) my favorite's Orgasmo! I've seen atleast 1 hentai movie, pathetic I know. But you see, I'm breaking the stereotypical barrier that dubbs me, a 14 year old girl, as average and dull. I'm black, I'm goth, and I get off on watching yaoi fanfiction! Aswell as B/V. *giggles* Enough about me, let's get back to the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
Quickie turned Failure  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ITROVL ~  
  
  
  
The commander walked back and forth across the room. His tail snapping agitatedly.  
  
  
"We finnaly made the inflitration of the planet, but we didn't suceed in our mission, and the reason is understandable"  
  
  
"Isn't there a way we can suceed?" Guy asked.  
  
  
"No, we just must have hope and good fortune. I recieved an inside tip from HQ (Brain) thatthere will be another confrontation. Another chance to fulfill our mission!" The commander shouted.  
  
  
The little swimmers cheered, so far, their hope had yet to waver.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta toptoed towards Bulma's office. The quickie they had shared together a few days ago, left Vegeta wanting more. He grinned, he'd seduce her yet again and she wouldn't know what hit her. He spied into her office, she was diligently working as always. He strolled in, getting her attention.  
  
  
"Vegeta, what are you doing here?" Bulma asked in a bored tone.  
  
  
"I can be anywhere I damn well please, with a reason or not, but to ease your mind, I'm here for my end of the bargain"  
  
  
"No can do Vegeta"  
  
  
"Why not?" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Suring your little victory of seducing me, I had failed to alert you of my guidelines of this bargain. Yes I'll agree to joining with you whenever, wherever, BUT! not during my menstral cycles"  
  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
  
"I didn't stutter monkey boy!"  
  
  
"I don't mind a little blood woman"  
  
  
"I'm sure you don't, but I do!" Bulma yelled.  
  
  
"There are other alternatives you know?"  
  
  
Bulma's eyebrow rose.  
  
  
"I'm listenting"  
  
  
Vegeta walked over and began to unbutton her blouse, arrousing Bulma's curiosity. He tugged the flaps to the side and stared at her mounds held in it's satin restraint. He trailed his fingers lazily over each mound, feeling the skin. Vegeta scooted inbetween Bulma and her desk and sat on the edge, conviently with his arousal at her eye level.  
  
  
"You may not get your end, but I promise as a warrior to make it worth your wild the next time we see each other"  
  
  
Bulma pondered, getting Vegeta off would promise her future bliss once her period passed, it also would gt him to leave her alone so she could work. She sighed and undid her bra, she knew what the alternative was. Vegeta groaned as her chest was free from it's confinement. She scooted closer to him in her rolling chair and pulled Vegeta's pants down. She grasped his rod in her hands and brought it to her chest, her sof skin rubbing along his length elicted surpressed groans from Vegeta's throat.  
  
  
She moved his member inbetween her mounds, squeezing it gently, teasing him. Vegeta looked down at Bulma through hooded eyes. She blew on the tip. The tiny pile of his precum shifting away from her. She extened her tounge and licked the pearl ball. She bought the tip into her lips, grazing the tip with her teeth, her arms squeezed her breasts together, and her fingers traced his balls gently. Vegeta gripped her shoulders, gasping, his throat dry.  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
As usual, the alarm went off and the little swimmers league filed into the rocket.  
  
  
"Somethings up" Smitty muttered.  
  
  
"Like what?" Carlos asked.  
  
  
"Shouldn't we be experiencing wild turbulance like last time? I mean, this stillness is getting to me!"  
  
  
"Just chill squirt!" Macho said confidently.  
  
  
Smitty continued to fidget nervously in his seat.  
  
  
"COUNTDOWN IN 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4...."  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma had downed all of Vegeta's length in her mouth, bathing the shaft with her warm saliva while nclosing it in her tight mouth. Vegeta's eyes widened and he thrusted his hips forward, he silently cried when he came, in her mouth, aswell as her chest. He panted and felt Bulma nudging him away from her, she stood up and walked to her bathroom to clean up. Vegeta hopped off the desk and pulled his pants up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
"I told you there was something up!" Smitty cried.  
  
  
"Oh shutup!" Macho shouted.  
  
  
"Hey what's that noise?" Marshal asked.  
  
  
Everyone listened and heard the sound of liquid running. Marshall squinted his beady eyes and yelped. Everyone followed his example.  
  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH! WATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What'll happen next time? Will the little swimmers leage ever reach their goal, and who will win?  
  
  
Toro - Second Leadign Strong Guy.  
  
Doubt - Can't tell what to belive.  
  
Smitty - Kindof the weaker swimmer, nerd actually.  
  
Unbelievable - Won't believe anything if it comes true.  
  
Macho - Full on himself!  
  
Guy - Seducer.  
  
Carlos - Spanish exchange student.  
  
Marshal - Leading strong guy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All the things that make up Vegeta's personality! Tee Hee! ^.^  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	4. Launch Delayed

Disclaimer: I may not own the show, but I own Bulma's eggs and Vegeta's sperm right?  
  
  
  
A/N: Procreation in a whole new light! Part of my inspiration for this fic was from those 'Look whose talking now' movies and this porno movie strring Carmen Electra.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: *cough* Yes I'm young, 14, going to be 15 in December. I'm been writting sick twisted entertainment since I was 13. Yes I've seen it all, porno movies (maybe over 60) my favorite's Orgasmo! I've seen atleast 1 hentai movie, pathetic I know. But you see, I'm breaking the stereotypical barrier that dubbs me, a 14 year old girl, as average and dull. I'm black, I'm goth, and I get off on watching yaoi fanfiction! Aswell as B/V. *giggles* Enough about me, let's get back to the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
Launch Delayed  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ITROVL ~  
  
  
  
"So the last mission wasn't successful, we still have more chances!"  
  
  
"Yes sir" The group said depressingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A week had passed and Bulma wasn't swamped in work, she was actually waiting for Vegeta.  
  
  
"Where the hell has he been?"  
  
  
Bulma stomped up and down, all over the house, waiting for him. She'd been eagerly waiting for her end of the bargain, what could Vegeta do as a make-up for last week. Her center grew moist at the thought. She giggled, her anger decreasing and her curiosity on the rise. She went to her bedroom and took a shower.  
  
  
*Who knows when that saiya-jin will strike!*  
  
  
Bulma took her shower, making herself extra clean, scrubbing her skin raw and red, thinking of what Vegeta would do to her was keeping her spirits up. She toweled off and stepped into a small nighty, and waited on the balcony.  
  
  
"Why am I so anxious. It's not like he could really make up for everything!"  
  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
  
Bulma turned and saw Vegeta directly behind her, why she didn't feel the heat of his body before was far from her mind.  
  
  
"So you finnaly show, what kept you?"  
  
  
"I don't need to tell you anything!"  
  
  
Bulma sighed and carelessly walked back into her room, letting him think she didn't care wether he followd or not, but he knew. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body. She cooed softly as his drifting hands stroked her breasts through her thin nightgown.  
  
  
"You didn't think I forgot did you?" Vegeta whispered giving her a chast kiss aswell.  
  
  
Bulma swallowed and kissed him on the lips, her over excitedness made her limbs shake. She allowed Vegeta to push her onto the bed on her stomach. He ran his hands over her clothed back, slowly taking the garment off. He pulled his spandex panst down and kicked them god knows where. Vegeta gripped her hips and rose them into the air. He ran his hands up and down her cheeks, no other touches, Bulma swayed her bottom back and forth, sncouraging him to do more.  
  
  
Bulma gasped when she felt his tip at her entrance. Bulma shivered and pushed her bottom closer, but couldn't his grip was strong. He thrusted inside her, all the way to the hilt, basking in the suffocating feeling that was Bulma's womanhood. Vegeta pumped her hips, aswell as his own to gain speed. Bulma's muffled cries went into her comforter, balled near her in her anxious grasping. They were so close and then.  
  
  
"BULMA!.....BULMA!"  
  
  
Vegeta's thrusts autimatically stopped. Bulma whimpered and tried to make him ignore her mother's cries, but Vegeta pulled out, still erect and growling.  
  
  
"Just remember woman, we will continue this enxt time!"  
  
  
With that Vegeta dissapeared, leaving Bulma in the compromising position of having her bottom still in the air out of shock.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ITROVL ~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Launch delayed by few moments" the intercom blared.  
  
  
"What the hell!?" Guy shouted.  
  
  
"I can't believe this!" Marshall said.  
  
  
"Don't worry, it's delayed, we'll be going soon!" Smitty tried to say.  
  
  
  
  
If only the little swimmers league knew that their mission wasn't headed for their goal, but for the bed sheets of Vegeta's room again as he finished himself off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Poor little guys. The next chapter will be the last chapter! Who will make it to the egg!? Guess! REVIEW!!!!  
  
  
Toro - Second Leadign Strong Guy.  
  
Doubt - Can't tell what to belive.  
  
Smitty - Kindof the weaker swimmer, nerd actually.  
  
Unbelievable - Won't believe anything if it comes true.  
  
Macho - Full on himself!  
  
Guy - Seducer.  
  
Carlos - Spanish exchange student.  
  
Marshal - Leading strong guy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All the things that make up Vegeta's personality! Tee Hee! ^.^  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	5. The Victor!

Disclaimer: I may not own the show, but I own Bulma's eggs and Vegeta's sperm right?  
  
  
  
A/N: Procreation in a whole new light! Part of my inspiration for this fic was from those 'Look whose talking now' movies and this porno movie strring Carmen Electra.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: *cough* Yes I'm young, 14, going to be 15 in December. I'm been writting sick twisted entertainment since I was 13. Yes I've seen it all, porno movies (maybe over 60) my favorite's Orgasmo! I've seen atleast 1 hentai movie, pathetic I know. But you see, I'm breaking the stereotypical barrier that dubbs me, a 14 year old girl, as average and dull. I'm black, I'm goth, and I get off on watching yaoi fanfiction! Aswell as B/V. *giggles* Enough about me, let's get back to the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
The Victor!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta sighed in satisfaction. He stepped out of the shower and toweld himself off. He looked into the mirror and checked for stubles of hair on his face, satisfied of none, he dressed in a pair of black cotton training pants and exited the bathroom. Why the good mood? Mr. and Mrs. Briefs were out of the house, leaving it all for him and Bulma. He thought of the things he'd do this evening, part of it as a continuation of their delayed last quickie.  
  
  
He grimaced at that rememberance, he still didn't get over being interupted.  
  
  
"But I'll forget" Vegeta promised himself.  
  
  
He walked out of his room, down the hall, and to her room where she was just coming out of a shower.  
  
  
"Vegeta"  
  
  
Before she had more time to take the conversation more places, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towel clad body to him. He walked backwards towards her bedand sat down, her legs had fastened around his waist.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ITROVL ~  
  
  
  
  
"We're going again?" Unbelivable shouted.  
  
  
"Yep, we better get ready for launch!" Marshall instructed.  
  
  
Everyone filled into the missle. Smitty actually had a smile on his face.  
  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Guy asked.  
  
  
"I think we're going to succeed"  
  
  
"Hey fellas, Smitty's confident that we're going to make it, but WHO'S the real question" Guy pointed out.  
  
  
Everyone stared at each other wondering WHO REALLY would reach their goal first.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a frenxy of heated gropes and licks. Vegeta pushed his pants down angrily, pissed that he even put them on in the first place.  
  
  
*That's what I get for caring about modesty!* Vegeta scolded himself.  
  
  
He scooted more onto the bed, Bulma still in his lap. He chuckled.  
  
  
"Vegeta" Bulma groaned.  
  
  
Vegeta made no move to start. He wanted her to do it. She growled and took charge of his think pole and adjusted it at her entrance, she sat down on it, mewing in pleasure. She forgot about hima nd rode him hard concentrating on moving her hips which ever way she wished.  
  
  
Vegeta looked on at her swaying breats, wanting to touch them, but he wanted her to put on a show for him. His eye candy now was watching his length dissapear and reapear within her, coming back out glistenign with her juices. She shouted ans screamed squeezing her breasts together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ready for launch in.....5.....4.....3.....2....1!"  
  
  
The missle shook and the little swimmers league were sent forward. Smitty shook his head and looked aroound.  
  
  
"Atleast we're insde the planet"  
  
  
With the realization that they weren't anywhere else, the league swam forward. Some were tripping others, trying to slow the other down. They finnaly reached the egg, the question now was who was going to get to it first!  
  
  
"Come to Papa!" Macho said confidently.  
  
  
"Not while I'm here!" Carlos said.  
  
  
"Oughta my way!"  
  
  
Carlos began cursing Macho in spanish and they got into a little quarel. A short while away Toro, Marshall and Guy were fighting each other head on.  
  
  
"Take that!" Marshall shouted giving Guy a head butt.  
  
  
"Oh yeah!" Guy replied, slapping Marshall in the face with his tail.  
  
  
Everyone was in a full out war....all except for one lown swimmer, he inched closer to the egg and squeezed inside it, it made a strong glow, stopping everyone around it. Doubt began to do a head count.  
  
  
"But who did it?" Carlos asked.  
  
  
"Smitty"  
  
  
"SMITTY?!" everyone shouted.  
  
  
"And I thought I had a hard time believeing things!" Unbeliveable muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma collapsed onto Vegeta, finnaly spent.  
  
  
"We'll continue this later" Vegeta whispered to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Owari!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it! The mission has been fulfiled, a epilouge is highly unlikely, but we'll see what my schedule says.  
  
  
Toro - Second Leadign Strong Guy.  
  
Doubt - Can't tell what to belive.  
  
Smitty - Kindof the weaker swimmer, nerd actually.  
  
Unbelievable - Won't believe anything if it comes true.  
  
Macho - Full on himself!  
  
Guy - Seducer.  
  
Carlos - Spanish exchange student.  
  
Marshal - Leading strong guy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All the things that make up Vegeta's personality! Tee Hee! ^.^  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


End file.
